No me abandones
by DestinationLover
Summary: Sakura regresa a Konoha por petición de Tsunade después de irse por dos años para hacerse mas fuerte, entonces se da cuenta de que no es la única que regresó ¿Por que Tsunade los habrá reunido?
1. Ellos serán los que caminen detrás de mi

**Ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenece solo me pertenece esta rara historia :'D!**

**Espero que les guste, acepto criticas (pero no se pasen por favor soy principiante todavía) y sugerencias sobre lo que podría pasar en los proximos capitulos, se lo agradecería de todo corazón.**

**Bueno disfruten del capitulo nwn**

* * *

**Capitulo 1:**

_**''ellos serán los que caminen detrás de mi''**_

Sakura se encontraba tirada en el suelo, viendo el cielo, la oscuridad del cielo nocturno hacía que las estrellas brillaran con intensidad haciéndose notar. Internamente se preguntaba ¿Que estarían haciendo los demás? Parecía mentira, habían pasado ya dos años, habían pasado ya dos años desde que dejó la aldea.

La peli-rosa cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por los recuerdos de aquel día.

**FLASH-BACK**

_Ya no quería quedarse atrás, estaba harta de que la subestimarán, de que fuera la mas débil del equipo, de que todo el mundo la protegiera. No quería volver a ser esa ''molestia''._

_Naruto se había ido, había abandonado la aldea para hacerse más fuerte, para traer a Sasuke de vuelta, para cumplir aquella promesa que le hizo aquel día que fue a buscarlo. Y allí estaba Sakura sentada en un banco, se sentía patética, todo el mundo se hacía mas fuerte y ella se quedaba atrás. Por un momento pensó en no seguir siendo un ninja. Todo el mundo entrenaba y se hacía mas fuerte, y ella entrenaba y seguía siendo débil. La única conclusión a la que llegó la peli-rosa fue ''No valgo para ser ninja'' ¡Si, eso era! No había ninguna razón que pudiera lo pudiera explicar mejor que esa._

_Pero no quería dejar de serlo, no, tenía demasiados recuerdos como para dejar de ser ninja por una explicación que había pensado en un momento de debilidad. Quería seguir viviendo experiencias como lo había hecho hasta ese día, quería que su meta siguiera siendo volverse la kunoichi mas fuerte de la aldea. Quería seguir soñando en que un día no muy lejano ''ellos'' fueran los que vieran su espalda. ¿Como podría hacerse mas fuerte? No lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que sus compañeros de equipo la habían abandonado con la escusa de que querían tener mas ''poder'' ¡Pues claro! ¡Esa era la respuesta! Se iría de la aldea y cuando regresara sería una nueva y mas fuerte Sakura la cual lo único que podrían ver sería su espalda._

_A Tsunade en un principio le pareció la idea muy descabellada y le prohibió a la peli-rosa salir de la aldea. Pero al ver lo desanimada, los constantes suspiros y los terribles pensamientos sobre dejar de ser ninja cambió de opinión optando que era la mejor decisión, ya que solo quería ver a la peli-rosa sonreír, en muy poco tiempo Sakura se había ganado la confianza y el cariño de la Hokage._

_Pronto el día de la partida de la de ojos jades llegó, fue un día para Ino, la cual no quería que la peli-rosa se fuera, por que tenía miedo de que le pasara algo - y también por que tenía un poco de envidia- antes de que se fuera la hokage le dio un montón de recomendaciones, abrumando y impacientando a Sakura._

_-Tsunade-sama estaré bien, se me va a hacer tarde- replicó la peli-rosa._

_-Y sobre todo, si te ocurre algo inmediatamente mándanos un mensaje o vuelve a la aldea- dijo la hokage con tono serio._

_-Si, Tsunade-sama- respondió Sakura empezando a caminar pero se detuvo en la gran puerta de Konoha, la contempló un par de segundos ''Me haré mas fuerte y todos caminarán a mi espalda'' pensó la Kunoichi decidida, se volteó a ver a la Hokage y a Ino e hizo una señal en forma de despido._

**Fin del FLASH-BACK**

Habían pasado tantas cosas en aquellos dos años, había vivido tantas experiencias, había sentido tantas emociones, y por supuesto, se había vuelto mas fuerte.

Mañana volvería a la aldea por ordenes de Tsunade, no sabía el por que de su repentina petición, solo sabía que era urgente que regresara, eso era lo que le había dicho en una carta. Pero la peli-rosa sabía que la hokage tramaba algo, era extraño que Tsunade mandara cartas, normalmente enviaría a Shizune o a cualquier otro ninja para que el mensaje llegar.

Se giró cerrando los ojos para poder dormir, pero la ansiedad que sentía al saber que mañana volvería a ver a su querida Konoha no la dejaba, así que abrió sus ojos y se encontró a Daichi. El era un chico dos años mayor que ella, de estatura alta, ojos castaños y cabellos rubio.

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir?-preguntó Daichi mirando fijamente el cielo.

-No- contestó la peli-rosa mientras lo imitaba y se ponía a ver el cielo de nuevo- Es bonito- se limitó a decir señalando algunas estrellas.

-Si- dijo el rubio- Mañana por la noche no podremos verlo bien- continuó con un poco de tristeza en su tono de voz- La luces de la aldea lo taparán-

-No es preciso que durmamos en la aldea- el rubio la miró esperanzado-Podemos acampar como hacemos todas las noches-

-Bien podemos acampar y ver las estrellas!-dijo una voz con un poco de sarcasmo que salía de una tienda de acampar- AHORA A DORMIR, SON LAS TRES DE LA MAÑANA!- gritó una chica de pelo negro cogido en una coleta y ojos azules.

-S-si, Haruka- dijeron el rubio y la de ojos jade al mismo tiempo, entrando en la gran tienda de acampar

Sakura despertó pero sus otros dos compañeros no estaban y se escuchaban gritos provenientes de a fuera de la carpa como si de una pelea se tratara ¿Los habían atacado en la noche? No, si eso hubiera pasado a ella también se la hubieran llevado, además no llevaban nada de valor. Sakura desesperada salió de la carpa y vio a sus compañeros peleando -como siempre- a Sakura se le quitó un peso de encima.

-¿¡Como te atreves a comerte mi desayuno?!- gritó la peli-negra acusando al rubio.

-¡Que yo no me comí tu asqueroso sandwich!- se defendió el rubio.

-Chicos- dijo la peli-rosa señalando a una ardilla que con sus diminutos dientes intentaba comerse el inmenso sandwich de Haruka- creo que encontré al culpable-

-Oww, mira que cosita mas linda- la peli-negra empezó a acariciar el animal y le daba mimos.

-Que bipolar- murmuró el rubio molesto

-¿Que dijiste?- preguntó Haruka con intenciones de pegarle.

-Yo...-Daichi trataba de encontrar algo que distrajera a la peli-negra de su enfado- Emm...yo...dije que- vio algo en entre los arboles- Miren ya llegamos a Konoha!-dijo señalando las caras de los Hokages esculpidas en piedra.

Sakura empezó a correr de inmediato, quería llegar a Konoha lo antes posible, se hizo varios rasguños en la cara debido a los arbustos que había en la maleza, pero con tal de llegar se haría cuantos rasguños hiciera falta. Cuando llegó a la puerta, no sabía si entrar o no, tenía miedo, pero estaba tan ansiosa que al final optó por entrar. En la entrada seguían estando Izumo y Kotetsu, quienes saludó rápidamente y salió disparada al edificio donde seguramente se encontraría Tsunade seguida de Daichi y Haruka.

-Tsunade-sama!- exclamó tocando la puerta de la oficina de la hokage obteniendo un ''pase'' de respuesta. -Soy Sakura Haruno-

-SAKURA-CHAN!- un grito ensordecedor y una silueta masculina que abrazó a la peli-rosa hizo que se cayera al suelo- Que alegría me da volver a verte-dattebayo!- la peli-rosa abrió los ojos como platos ese ''dattebayo'' y esa voz solo le pertenecían a una persona.

-...Naruto...-murmuró Sakura- ...Me estas asfixiando...- continuó la de ojos jade intentando deshacerse del abrazo del rubio- ¡Quita Naruto!- exclamó molesta pegándole en la cabeza al ver que el de ojos azules no la dejaba de abrazar.

-Sigues siendo tan bruta como siempre-se quejó por lo bajo el rubio sobándose la cabeza.

-...Sakura...-la susodicha volteó al saber que una voz masculina la llamaba.

Sakura no sabía si se trataba de una broma o estaba soñando, el caso es que aquello no podía ser real. Deseó que la pellizcarán en aquel momento para saber si era un sueño. En frente de ella se encontraba el por que de que Naruto hubiera abandonado la aldea, el por que de que ella hubiera decidido ser mas fuerte. Sakura se quedó sin palabras estaba en shock, quería correr y abrazarlo, quería decirle cuanto lo había extrañado, pero su cuerpo no la dejaba, estaba completamente inmóvil, solo podía escuchar su propio corazón latir fuertemente y respirar con ansiedad.

-S-sasuke- balbuceó la de ojos verdes sin pensar.


	2. Reencuentros

**Ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo me pertenece esta historia y Daichi, Haruka y algunos personajes extraños que me iré inventando a medida que la historia avance.**

**Disfruten del cap**

* * *

**Capitulo 2:**

**''No siempre los reencuentros son agradables''**

El Uchiha se había sorprendido al encontrarla, aunque en su cara solo había una expresión seria y calmada. Había cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que la vio. Su pelo era mas largo y lo llevaba sujetado en una coleta baja hacia un lado, el flequillo cubría su frente. Su ropa ya no era de color rojo, consistía en una camisa azul oscura similar a la que llevaba cuando era pequeña solo que un poco mas larga y abierta en los hombros, con un gran circulo blanco en la espalda con unos pantalones negros que le llegaban a las rodillas y unas sandalias del mismo color.

Se veía mas madura.

La mirada de Sakura ya no era de una niña mimada que estaba locamente enamorada de el, demostraba en cierto modo mas seguridad y determinación, pero sin duda alguna aquellos ojos seguían expresando millones de cosas con tan solo una mirada, todo lo contrario a los suyos los cuales eran negros carentes de cualquier emoción.

Su reacción fue lo que más lo sorprendió.

Creía que Sakura iría a abrazarlo y a montarle una escena dramática en cuanto lo viera. Pero no fue así. Se quedó allí plantada unos segundos (los cuáles al pelinegro le parecieron años y años) mirándolo con incredulidad, es más cuando al fin se dio cuenta de que era el su semblante cambió de sorprendida a enfadada y se abalanzó contra el.

-¿¡Por que demonios volviste!?-empezó a gritar mientras lo cogía del cuello-¿¡Por que!?-

-¡Sakura cálmate!-ordenó al hokage al ver a la peli rosada perder la calma.

Sakura no sabía bien por que había actuado así, pues hasta hacía unos segundos había querido abrazarlo, solo sabía que en ese mismo instante quería matarlo por haberla abandonado, por haberla hecho sufrir a ella y a Naruto, quería matarlo por haberla llamado molestia. Por arte de magia todo los sentimientos de amor hacia el Uchiha habían desaparecido al recordar su partida.

-¡Estábamos mejor sin ti!- exclamó intentando zafarse del agarre de Naruto quien había corrido a sujetarla al verla en ese estado- ¡Suéltame Naruto!

-¡Sakura primero cálmate!- ordenó de nuevo la hokage.

Naruto se llevó fuera de la habitación para intentar calmar a Sakura quien estaba hecha una furia y empezó a patear todo lo que veía.

-...-

-¿¡Que demonios hace el allí!?-exclamó la peli rosa enfurecida señalando la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba la hokage y el miembro restante del equipo siete - ¡Contesta!- gritó al ver que el rubio no contestaba.

-Nos va ayudar con una misión...- contestó el rubio con los hombros encogidos y la mirada hacia otro lado.

-¿Ayudar? ¿El nos va a ayudar?- empezó a reír forzosamente-¡Por favor! Estamos hablando de Sasuke Uchiha el que traicionó la aldea ¿Recuerdas?-

-¡Pero Sakura-chan el ha cambiado!- intentó convencerla Naruto- Además creí que te gustaría que el haya regresado- hizo un puchero y Sakura meditó

-Lo estaba- hizo una pausa para mirar el suelo- Pero cuando recordé que traicionó la aldea y se fue con Orochimaru todo lo que sentía se fue a la mierda- suspiró aun con la cabeza baja.

-Dale una oportunidad-Dattebayo!- suplicó el rubio mirándola como si de un cachorro se tratara.

-No- negó ladeando la cabeza para evitar mirar a Naruto- Sabes que esa mirada no funciona conmigo- replicó al ver que el rubio seguía mirándola -Ok, esta bien tu ganas...- se resigno la de ojos esmeralda- Pero no pienso hablar con ese estúpido Uchiha-

-...-

El rubio alegre con una gran sonrisa triunfal entró con la peli rosa casi arrastrándola por el suelo pues ella aun se negaba a estar en la misma habitación del Uchiha.

-Bueno- habló la hokage interrumpiendo el incomodo silencio- Como ya saben, no convoqué esta reunión por un simple reencuentro- dijo señalando la carta la cual había enviado a los presentes en una parte en la que estaba escrito ''urgente''.

-En la aldea de la niebla están desapareciendo mujeres-comenzó Shizune la cual había estado en silencio- De entre 14 y 18 años- Sakura se estremeció al oír la edad pues ella tenía 15 años- Rubias- la pelirosa suspiró calmándose al oír a la pelinegra.

-Necesito que protejan a esta muchacha- pidió señalando a una fota- También que investiguen y atrapen a quien o que es lo que esta secuestrando a estas muchachas- continuó la rubia- Partirán en una semana- finalizó la hokage.

Poco a poco los miembros del equipo 7 fueron abandonando la sala dejando a la hokage y a Shizune solas.

-¿Crees que fue buena idea no haberle dicho a Sakura ni a Naruto que Sasuke sigue aliado a Taka?- preguntó preocupada la pelinegra mirando fijamente a la hokage.

-Mira como se puso Sakura solo al ver a Sasuke, si se hubiera enterado prácticamente lo habría asesinado- suspiró la hokage- No podemos decirles nada- hizo una pausa- No al menos todavía-

-...-

En todo el trayecto de salida del edificio Naruto no hacía mas que parlotear de lo mucho que había entrenado aquellos dos años a lo que el pelinegro simplemente le respondía con un ''hmp'' o asentía dando a entender que no le importaba lo mas mínimo lo que el rubio dijera, pero Naruto no hacía caso y seguía hablando con su chillona voz.

-Y gracias al entrenamiento del pervertido de Jiraya soy mucho más fuerte-Dattebayo!- exclamó el de ojos azules con cierto orgullo.

-Que si, ya entendimos que eres mucho mas fuerte, ahora calla dobe- respondió el pelinegro con con su típico tono frívolo.

-Que te dije que no me llames dobe, teme!- contestó gritando el rubio con enojo.

-Que ruidoso eres dobe- dijo el de ojos negros profundos con al ver que el rubio le había gritado en toda la oreja.

-Que no me llames...!-

-CALLENSE!-interrumpió la pelirosa gritando con furia y golpeando la pared dejando un gran hueco en ella- YA TENGO SUFICIENTE CON TENER QUE ACOMPAÑARLOS EN UNA ESTÚPIDA MISIÓN COMO PARA TENER AGUANTARLOS CON SUS ESTÚPIDAS PELEAS!-

''_Sakura-Chan da miedo_'' pensó el rubio.

''_La molestia cambió mucho_'' pensó el pelinegro.

La pelirosa salió del edificio hecha una furia, no estaba enfadada con ellos, estaba enfadada consigo misma por que no sabía que hacer, estaba confundida. Por una parte no sabía el por que de sus acciones ni del repentino rencor hacia el Uchiha menor, y por la otra era que no sabía si seguía enamorada de el.

-Hasta que al fin saliste Sakurita!- exclamó Haruka al ver salir a la pelirosa del edificio- O-oye!- llamó al atención de la de ojos esmeralda al ver que ella tomaba dirección hacia el bosque.

-Sakura espera!- gritó Daichi corriendo detrás de ella.

Sakura se dirigió al bosque, necesitaba desquitarse con algo, necesitaba alejarse del mundo y aclarar sus pensamientos. En cuanto llegó empezó a golpear cualquier cosa que se le pusiera por delante derrumbando así montones de árboles con solo tocarlos con la palma de la mano.

-A veces pienso que la Hokage no debió haberle enseñado a usar esa fuerza descomunal-suspiró Daichi al ver como su compañera acababa con medio bosque.

-Si yo también lo creo- respondió la Haruka viendo los movimientos de su amiga.

Y es que Tsunade, con miedo de que le pasara algo malo a la pelirosa y pese que esta decía que no hacía falta que ella podía bien sola, le enseñó a medias- por la falta de tiempo- como usar la fuerza brutal y las técnicas básicas de medicina por si acaso le pasaba algo. Sakura una vez fuera de la aldea logró en poco tiempo perfeccionarlas, y tras año y medio de entrenamiento liberó el Sello Yin el cual su llevaba oculto tras su flequillo.

-¿S-Sakura-chan?- la susodicha se volteó al oír la voz de Naruto quien la había estado siguiendo todo el tiempo.

-¿Me seguiste?- el rubio asintió con miedo al ver todo lo que la pelirosa había destrozado-Creo que me pasé un poco- dijo refiriéndose al la docenas de arboles que se veían por el suelo.

-Si...-volvió a mirarla- Estaba pensando en que si querías comer ramen conmigo-Dattebayo!- la pelirosa al oír la propuesta del rubio se giró ante sus compañeros como si les estuviera prendiéndoles permiso.

-Diviertete- dijo la pelinegra dándole a entender a la de ojos jade que si podía ir.

-Ok, Naruto te acompaño- aceptó la peli-rosa comenzando a caminar detrás de el rubio.

Pero lo que no sabía es que no iban a estar solo.

* * *

**Lo siento! -.-'! En serio que lo siento mucho por la tardanza! Pero es que no pude actualizar por la maldita inspiración! Tenía muchas ideas en la cabeza y me costaba mucho decidirme a una así que después de pensarlo mucho decidí unirlas todas entre este capitulo y el que viene. Lo se no es largo pero el próximo si que lo es :D espero que les haya gustado por que me costó mucho hacerlo.**

**GRACIAS A LOS REVIEWS! LOS AMO ENSERIO! Y A LOS FAVS Y LOS FOLLOWS TAMBIÉN! SON UNOS LECTORES ESTUPENDOS!**

**Me despido!**


	3. Planes

**Capitulo 3**

**-Planes-**

Sasuke estaba apoyado en un árbol esperando a Naruto que minutos después de que la pelirosa hubiera salido del edificio lo había invitado a que comiera ramen con el para después seguir cautelosamente a la de ojos esmeralda. A el pelinegro nunca le había gustado esperar y menos a el estúpido rubio que siempre lo sacaba de sus casillas, pero por primera vez quiso volver a recordar aquellos tiempos en los cuales el todavía formaba parte del equipo 7 y no se pasaba el día entero entrenando, ni aguantando a Karin- una integrante de Taka- la cual se pasaba todo el santo día colgada de su cuello intentando seducirlo, cosa que no pasaba, claro.

Cuando divisó a Naruto quiso golpearlo por haberlo hecho espera tanto tiempo, pero se contuvo al ver a la pelirosa junto a el, no se esperaba aquel ataque de nervios por parte de la de ojos esmeralda en la cual de no haber sido por el rubio estaría en el hospital gravemente herido. Al ver el gran hueco que había dejado Sakura en el edificio de la hokage se dio cuenta de que ya no era débil, es mas, si en una pelea se descuidaba podría llegar a ser la ultima. No le gustaba admitirlo pero la pelirosa ya no era aquella niña llorona la cual un día le rogó que no abandonara la aldea.

El rubio lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando le gritó a Sakura que volviera por que ella al parecer había empezado a caminar hacia otro lado al ver a el Uchiha. ''_Reconciliar a estos dos va ser mas difícil de lo que pensé-dattebayo_'' pensó el rubio mientras corría para alcanzar a la Haruno y llevarla hacia donde estaba el azabache. Le costó un par de minutos pues la de ojos esmeralda trataba por todos los medios de zafarse del agarre del rubio.

-¡Naruto suéltame!- ordenó la pelirosa con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Vamos Sakura-chan no seas amargada como el teme-Dattebayo!-respondió el de ojos azules tirando de ella mucho mas fuerte, consiguiendo al fin llegar a donde estaba el pelinegro.

-Ya estamos todos! Ahora a comer ramen- dattebayo!-exclamó el rubio alegre entrando a Ichikaru Ramen seguida de el azabache y la de ojos verdes.

Cuando les sirvieron el ramen ningunó de los tres habló, Naruto no tenía ningun tema del cual pudieran hablar y Sakura estaba muy ocupada comiendo e intentando alejarse lo más posible del pelinegro quien estaba sentado a su lado, el Uchiha se dio cuenta de esto último así que para molestar a la pelirosa se acercó mas a ella haciendo que esta se alejara de el de nuevo, por lo que el azabache repitió el movimiento y la pelirosa simplemente se volvió a alejar de el. Después de que los dos hubieran hecho eso varias veces Sakura no se dio cuenta de que estaba al borde del asiento lo que causó que al moverse la pelirosa se cayera al suelo provocando las risas del azabache y del rubio.

-¡No tiene gracia!-chilló la de ojos esmeralda con furia viendo como sus compañeros seguían riéndose de ella.

-En vez de entrenar, deberías volver a la escuela para que te enseñen como sentarse- habló Sasuke con arrogancia en su tono de voz acabando la poca paciencia que tenía la pelirosa.

**_''Shannaro! ¡Sakura acaba con el! ¡Dale un puñetazo y mándalo al hospital! ¡No tengas piedad alguna!''_**

_''Mierda si esto sigue así, el teme acabará como uno de esos pobre arboles del bosque!''_ Pensó el rubio preocupado al ver como la pelirosa respiraba forzosamente tratando de contener su evidente furia mientras el pelinegro le dedicaba una sonrisa arrogante.

-S-sakura c-calmate- tartamudeó el rubio tratando de calmar a la Haruno.

_**''Sakura...Inhala, Exhala...''**_

_-_¿También se te olvidó respirar?- preguntó el azabache al ver la respiración forzosa de la de cabellos rosas- Veo que en vez de progresar te retrasas mas de lo que estabas-

Y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

El puño de la pelirosa iba dirigido directo a la cara del azabache quien se apartó rápidamente activando instintivamente el Sharingan. El gran ruido del puño de Sakura estampándose contra la mesa del local se oyó en toda la calle atrayendo con el a varia gente que deseaba saber que es lo que había pasado y dejando a los dueños de Ichikaru Ramen muy asustados y a la vez sorprendidos al ver la mesa partida en dos y un pequeño pero profundo agujero en el suelo.

_''Sigue siendo una molestia''_ pensó el azabache mirando los destrozos causados por la de pelo rosa.

_**''Mierda! Si no hubiera apartado...!''**_

-¿Frentona?- la aludida se volteó al oír la voz de su mejor amiga.

-¡Cerda!- todo rastro de enfado desapareció de la cara de la pelirosa.

_''Bipolar'' _Pensó el rubio al ver el repentino cambio de su compañera al ver a Ino.

Sakura empezó a conversar con la rubia mientras empezaban a caminar alejándose de el pelinegro y del rubio dejándolos solos. Hubo un buen rato de silencio, el Uchiha no tenía nada que decir y el rubio pensaba como reconciliar a sus compañeros. Tras un tiempo de meditación y ideas descabelladas a el rubio se le ocurrió el plan perfecto- según el- para volver a unir a esos dos ¡Una fiesta! Tenía el tema perfecto para la fiesta: el reencuentro, estaba seguro que sus amigos irían para celebrar su regreso y sabía con seguridad que Sakura iría por que Ino la obligaría. Pero el problema era Sasuke, el azabache era demasiado antisocial y no le gustaba las reuniones con mucha gente...

-Hey Sasuke!- lo llamó el rubio

-Hmp-

-Mañana habrá una fiesta en la casa de...- y allí estaba un pequeño y insignificante inconveniente, el lugar- de...-

-¡Dilo de una vez!-contestó molesto el pelinegro

-De Chouji!-soltó con rapidez el de ojos azules sin pensar- ¿De Chouji?-se cuestión a si mismo- Eh...¡Si, de Chouji! Y me preguntaba si querías venir, ya sabes por nuestro regreso- El azabache hizo una cara como si estuviera pensando.

-Hmp-

-¿Eso es un si o un no?

-Es un ''Hmp''-aclaró el pelinegro empezando a caminar.

-...-

-¿Por que estamos aquí?-

-Por enésima vez Kiba- soltó un joven de cabello castaño de ojos perlas- Estamos aquí por que Naruto nos pidió ayuda-

-¿Naruto volvió?- preguntó el Inuzuka entusiasmado.

-¡Por dios! Kiba si esta al frente tuyo!-gritó molesto Shikamaru- Que problemático es todo esto-

-Es que no lo había reconocido! Su olor cambió bastante- se excusó Kiba rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Sabes que tienes dos ojos verdad?-ironizó Gaara. El inuzuka lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Chicos! Que se peleen no me ayuda en nada-Dattebayo!-

-¡Naruto! ¡Regresaste!-exclamó el Inuzuka. Shikamaru se llevó una mano a la cabeza. _Que estupido..._

-Creo que va tardar un buen rato...-

Pasaron varios minutos en los que Naruto intentaba explicar el problema de el Teme y Sakura pues cada vez que iba a abrir la boca alguno de ellos- la mayoría de veces Chouji- lo interrumpía con algunas de sus tonterías, el único serio allí era Shikamaru que solo se dedicaba a decir su típica frase ''Que problemático...'' y Gaara que se limitaba a asentir de vez en cuando.

-¿Entendieron?-pronunció el rubio mirándolos fijamente.

-Si, pero ¿Que tenemos que hacer nosotros?- preguntó Gaara.

-A eso iba-contestó el rubio- Chouji tu harás una fiesta mañana-indicó el rubio.

-¿Que? ¿Por que yo?- preguntó el aludido molesto-¿Por que no Kiba?

-¡Hey!-exclamó el dueño de Akamaru claramente ofendido.

-Por que cuando le dije de la fiesta a Sasuke dije que sería en tu casa-dattebayo- respondió el oji-azul rascándose la cabeza apenado-Bueno ahora si, empecemos con el plan- pronunció con un tono que si no hubiera sido por que era Naruto jurarían que era serio.

-...-

-¿No los piensas ir a ver?-preguntaba una rubia a la pelirosa que se encontraba en frente.

-No se Ino... no creo que tengas el suficiente valor- aclaró Sakura mirando el suelo mientras se balanceaba en uno de los columpios. -Se que si voy a visitarlos terminaré llorando como una idiota.

-Frentona...-la rubia intentaba consolar a la de ojos esmeralda acariciándole el pelo-Se que es duro para ti, pero.. creo que debes superarlo.

-Pero Ino...- antes de que la pelirosa pudiera acabar la rubia se adentró dentro de la floristería Yamanaka-¿Ino? ¿Que haces?

-Por si cambias de opinión- le entregó un ramo de flores-Bueno me tengo que ir, el chico problemático me espera- y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ino abandonó el lugar dejando a Sakura mirando fijamente el ramo de flores.

-...-

-Sasuke!-gritó una peliroja al ver el azabache adentrarse en la mansión Uchiha-¡Te estaba esperando!- exclamó colgándose-literalmente- del cuello de el joven.

-Karin suéltalo! ¿No ves que lo ahogarás con tu peso?- dijo una voz masculina claramente burlándose.

-¿Me estas llamando gorda Suigetsu?- inquirió la peliroja molesta.

-Eso lo has dicho tu, no yo- habló el chico encogiéndose de hombros, Karin abrió la boca para hablar pero el azabache la interrumpió.

-Basta! No empiecen ahora con sus malditas peleas-se quejó mientras examinaba la casa.

_Seguía tal como la recordaba_.

Todo estaba en sus sitio, parecía como si nunca se hubiera ido, hasta parecía como si la hubieran limpiado. Una sensación de nostalgia recorrió el cuerpo de Sasuke haciéndolo sonreír involuntariamente provocando que los miembros del equipo Taka lo miraran sorprendidos, al notar eso Sasuke carraspeó volviendo a su expresión normal; ninguna.

-¿Conseguiste información sobre Itachi?-preguntó Juugo de la nada.

-Si-hizo una pausa subiendo las escaleras de la casa-Tsunade dijo que varias personas han dicho que esta en la niebla y además tenía fotos que lo probaban así que...- se detuvo en un escalón- a cambio de la información accedí a ayudar a Konoha en una misión- dijo retomando su rumbo.

-¿¡QUE!?-gritaron Suigetsu y Karin a la vez.

-Yo tampoco me lo creo, no se por que lo acepte-dijo Sasuke entrando en una habitación- Cuando mencionó a Itachi perdí la razón y acepté sin pensar- prosiguió tumbándose en una cama del cuarto.

-Pero no hace falta que lo cumplas, podemos irnos sin cumplirla-sugirió Suigetsu sentándose en un lado de la cama.

-No, no podemos, asomaros a las ventanas-pronunció el azabache.

-Mierda nos tienen rodeados- pronunció Karin al ver la cantidad de Shinobis que se encontraban a fuera de la casa escoltándolos.

-¿Cuando partimos?-preguntó Juugo mirando el techo.

-En una semana- habló el pelinegro con su usual tono-frío.

-Joder, una semana es mucho tiempo ¿Que haremos en todo ese tiempo?-preguntó Suigetsu molesto.

-Hagan lo que quieran, pueden visitar Konoha o lo que se les de la gana pero a mi no me molesten- finalizó Sasuke cerrando los ojos dando a entender que había empezado a dormir.

* * *

**Lo siento! Pero es que me he mudado de casa y ya se imaginan el resto, he tenido que vender mi PC y ahora estaba con el de mi hermano. He tratado de hacer el capitulo lo mas largo que mi imaginación me pudo dejar escribir. Bueno espero que les guste! :D y gracias a los reviews me incitan a seguir esta novela.**

**JA NE!**


End file.
